


Colours

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean always wanted you, no matter the location or the time he would always come back to you.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamby0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/gifts), [waywardrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose13/gifts).



> Warnings - Smut, car crash, angst  
> Square filled - French kissing  
> A/N - This is for @bamby0304 triple threat challenge, congratulations you are amazing and deserve all the followers, thank you for this wonderful challenge even though i am awful and i apologise! This is the first thing i’ve written in a lifetime but we’re just rolling with it, my prompts were “We can’t do that here!” “It’s lonely here without you” and “Why are you bleeding?” I also used this to fulfill my french kissing square for @waywardrose13

“Well that was a waste of time.” Dean murmured under his breath, only loud enough for you to hear as his hand came to hold the door of the police station open for you. Ducking under his arm you chastised him with just a look, hands holding your coat close to your body as you stepped out into the cold.

Through the corner of your eyes you could see him roll his own, a break in his otherwise solid detetive Winchester demeanour. A smile rose at your lips as you rushed towards the impala, hands tugging at the passenger door handle impatiently as Dean trailed behind you impervious to the cold.

“De, come on!” You whined, the cold biting at your skin and Dean, that bastard, just smiled at you. His eyebrows rose, tongue peeking out between his lips and you could swear that his feet even slowed just to torture you as he twirled his keys between his fingers.

Despite the smile on your face, you were glaring daggers at the man before you and his resolve broke. That carefree laughter slipped through his lips at your ‘angry face’ and he just wanted to commit it to memory, to remember the way that you could melt his heart with just one look. As he finally reached to unlock the car the completely pure smile on your face just clenched his heart in the best possible way, how could he ever get so lucky to have something so kind and and loving in his life.

The sound of your shivers filled baby as you clambered inside. “Come here sweetheart.” He gestured to your hands, taking them in his own before you could even react. Both large hands encompassed yours completely as he brought them up to his lips and all cold was taken away by the sweetness of Dean Winchester. Gentle kisses were placed adoringly on each and every finger and none of it seemed to matter anymore. Not the cold, not the job, not the clock on the dash. The only thing that mattered, that would ever matter, was Dean Winchester.

As Dean looked up at you, pink lips lingering on the back of your hand and green eyes peeking through eyelashes you both shared the exact same thought.

Dean finally let go of your hands only to pull you close. One hand tangled within your hair while the other found your hip and in one completely effortless movement he lifted you until you were seated on his lap. His lips captured yours in the second that you were close enough to reach and you allowed him completely and utterly.

Your teeth found his lower lip, pulling gently as your fingers tangled within his short hair and your body pushed down into his crotch as the sound of Deans moans filled the car. There was a look, just for a second that held all of the need between you two without so much as a word being shared before your lips were on his.

There wasn’t a shred of a chill within your body anymore as Dean’s lips found yours again and again and a fire grew within as your need for the man below you only grew. His left hand found the back of your head and pulled you impossibly close until there wasn’t an inch between you as he kissed you with all that he had.

His hand left your hair to trail fingers down your side with such purpose until both hands were grasping at your hips lifting you as though you didn’t weigh a thing. His kisses never faltered, tongue and lips claiming you entirely barely even letting you breathe, and then he started to move you.

With both hands he circled you until your crotch was pressing down exactly where he needed you only to lift you away and pull you back down. Again and again and again.

As the friction built and kisses began to falter to moans and silent pulls for more the outside world began to creep in. The light turning to darkness filtered through the windows and the proximity to the police station all came screaming down, bringing you back to reality.

With a giggle on your lips, you pulled back finally and reluctantly escaping Dean’s lips, “De, stop.”

He whined into your neck as his hands continued to roll your hips despite your words. “I’m serious baby, we can’t do that here!”

The moan that left him at your actions was more of a growl. His hands desperate to hold you, lips desperate to be on you. Pushing himself into the back of the driver's seat in an attempt to put some physical distance between you two he only allowed one hand to mold to your cheek while his thumb swept across your cheekbone in a silent act of affection. The green of his eyes saying so much more than he could ever put into words.

With a smile his lips found yours once more, possessive and hungry while holding a promise for more.

One more kiss.

Just before Dean pulled away completely his teeth held your lower lip causing the sound of your laughter to fill the small space as Dean growled into your mouth. “I am getting your ass back to that motel room. Right. Now.”

One more kiss.

It only took a second before you were on your side of the seat, pulling your seatbelt on in the same second that Dean pulled the impala out. His eyes followed your movements with nothing but desire and devotion as his movements ran on autopilot, an action that he could do in his sleep and as he saw your smile next to him he had never been more grateful.

You never saw it coming, all there was was green.

Then all of a sudden there was no green anymore, only red and black. Through the confusion and the pain all you wanted was to find the green.

Your hands reached out blindly as pain tore through you, you couldn’t tell where the pain was coming from, you couldn’t tell where you were it all felt broken and foggy like a scratched up dream. All you knew was that you needed to find Dean.

Your fingers searched frantically as tears fell and all you could hear were your own cries. Everything else was silent, completely and utterly as you begged for understanding, begged for more, begged as though it was the only thing you would ever need.

And all of a sudden your prayers were answered.

You found him. Pulled him. Begged him. Screamed for him but he didn’t utter a sound. Slowly the black began to peel away as you searched for the green that was Dean Winchester but the only colour that you could find through the darkness was the red of his blood.

“Dean?! No. No, baby no. Why are you bleeding? Dean!”

He never answered.

\------

A car horn pulled you from your thoughts, your memories or your nightmares, whatever you wanted to call them. Brining you back down to reality.

A colourless reality.

Calming your mind you followed the way that the wind made the trees dance across the street and how the cars would almost chase each other as though the few seconds that they shaved off from not being caught in that light would make such a difference. Nowhere they ever had to be was that important.

You bit back the anger that boiled over your usually numb surface and traced the ring on your necklace in an attempt to ground yourself. Sometimes the memories and the emotions would refuse to leave, demanding to be found and every time you saw a sliver of green it would scream at you for attention but it would never be what you were looking for.

Your fingers traced the ridges of your ring, of the only thing you had left of Dean as you tried to calm your mind and let your words fall away into the wind in a hope that they would find their destination. “It’s lonely here without you.”


End file.
